Stupid Gryffindors
by scarredvines
Summary: Kurt Hummel had never been more furious in his life. Kinn, oneshot, Harry Potter!verse.


**Title: **Stupid Gryffindors  
><strong>Works:<strong> Glee/Harry Potter  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Kinn, imagined Klaine?  
><strong>RatingWarnings:** PG-13; male/male relationship, cursing (a bit)  
><strong>AN: **THIS IS MY FIRST EVER PUBLISHED KURT/FINN FIC. YEAH. So essentially this was written for Gia's birthday, but I've kind of run away with the idea so this is probably going to become an excerpt in a very, very long fic. Yup. Hope you enjoy~

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel was pretty sure he'd never been more furious in his life. No one had ever really gotten under his skin-something that, as a Slytherin, he'd always been proud of. And then he'd met Finn Hudson.<p>

"Stupid Gryffindors," he mumbled. It wasn't as if Kurt was _against_ house unity-in fact, most of his friends were in other houses. But Finn was different.

Finn with his stupidly blinding smile and those adorable dimples. Finn with his endless sympathy and comfort and friendliness. Finn with his need to be, well, so bloody Gryffindor.

Kurt was a Slytherin-he didn't need a Gryffindor to save him from a situation that he had under perfect control. Okay, so Karofsky had gotten a little better at the hexes and insults he threw Kurt's way, but it wasn't as if Kurt couldn't cast a decent Protego or a great Jelly-Legs jinx. There was no reason for Finn to do what he had done.

He took a deep breath and realized he had reached his destination. Kurt had always loved the Owlery-especially when, in his first year, he had discovered a little alcove that was only accessible if you were looking in exactly the right place and were as slim as he was. There was a small set of stairs leading up to the alcove, and the view from it was stunning.

Kurt ended up in a chair he had Transfigured last year, and smiled as a small yellow bird approached him. Pavarotti was a species of bird distantly related to the Snitch, and had the ability to carry anything up to 10x his body weight.

"Hey Pav." The bird chirped softly before settling on Kurt's shoulder and nipping his finger affectionately. As if sensing his mood-and to be quite honest, Kurt wouldn't be surprised if Pav _could_ sense his mood-the yellow bird began singing a silly tune in an effort to cheer him up.

Kurt joined the bird after a few measures, singing a wordless harmony. He had almost completely relaxed when he heard a small shifting sound on the stairs, as if there was...

"Who's there?" he called out, heart racing. Only a few of his friends knew about this place, but anyone could have potentially spotted it. _'What if it's Karofsky?'_ a voice in the back of his mind whispered.

"...hi." The person stepped into the light and Kurt narrowed his eyes.

"Finn." The Gryffindor almost seemed surprised at the level of hostility in Kurt's voice.

"Did... Did I do something wrong back there?" Kurt bristled, standing up and glaring.

"Something wrong? I am not a child or a damsel in distress-I can handle a few simple bullies. You aren't a knight in shining armor. I don't know what you're playing at, but I want no part in it."

Finn blushed and rubbed the back of his head, looking sheepish.

"I...um...well..ilikylot," he mumbled, and Kurt snorted.

"Spit it out, Hudson."

"I like you, okay? More than I've liked anyone else." He paused for a minute. "More than I've liked anyone else ever."

"You..." Kurt's look of fury morphed into confusion. "You like me? I don't..."

"I _like_ like you, okay? The same way I liked Quinn and Rachel and... I _like _you, but more than I ever liked them." Kurt's glare returned.

"I thought Gryffindors were above Karofsky's level-teasing the gay kid doesn't become you, Hudson."

"No...it's not..." Finn looked panicked now.

"It's not what? A ploy to humiliate me more? It's not as if you're subtle about it."

"No! I _like_ you, okay? I like how you act so cold and icy, but really you're one of the kindest people-and the kindest Slytherin-I've ever met. I like it when you wear glasses because you've been studying for too long. I love the light on your face right now. I love your laugh-your real one, not the one you use when you feel uncomfortable or awkward. I love the smiles you give your friends. I love your singing voice. I love..." And he fell silent.

Kurt stared at Finn in shock and blinked a few times.

"I. I um." He could feel his cheeks turning red, and before he knew what was going on Finn was moving and then they were _kissing_.

It was warm and Finn tasted like cinnamon toothpaste and coffee and _boy_ and it was like nothing he had ever imagined. The other boy's tongue slipped over his bottom lip and he gasped. God it felt so_ good_. But... Kurt broke the kiss, gasping for breath.

"Just...how long...have you wanted to do this?" He panted.

"Since two years ago. Remember that Blaine guy? I was so jealous... I thought I was going to strangle him after the first few hours." Kurt hmm-ed thoughtfully.

"...you?"

"...since 2nd year, but I didn't realize what it was until 3rd."

"...oh." Kurt smiled up at the taller boy and slightly leaned up and kissed him again.

_Stupid Gryffindors_, he thought as they walked down the stairs, hand in hand.

* * *

><p>There's also a drawing that goes with this fic, and (due to popular demand), here it is: http :  / twitpic [dot] com / 5uonap

(PLEASE DON'T CRITIQUE IT TOO HARSHLY ;-; It was my first time drawing Kurt.)


End file.
